yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 424
Service 424 is a route that passes from Serangoon Gardens, all the way via Serangoon Central, Bartley Rd, Kaki Bukit Viaduct, Tampines GreenTerrace/Tampines West, ITE College East, Urban Vista and Changi Airport. History The route was the first central London route to be awarded under the tendering process to a private company, Grey-Green, on 5 November 1988, using Alexander bodied Volvo Citybuses painted in its own grey, green and orange livery from its Stamford Hill garage. Grey-Green were owned by Cowie Group, and became part of Arriva Singapore following the company's acquisition of two other Singapore operators. Upon being re-tendered, in November 2002 the route passed to Metroline using Volvo B7TL/Plaxton President and Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton President, and in 2006 was the first London bus route to be operated by Alexander Dennis Enviro400s together with service 12. Later on, Enviro400H were also introduced to that route in 2009. In 2007, service 42 was existed from Montfort School to Serangoon Gardens, as service 8. It was later renumbered to 42. Later on, in 15 November 2008, service 42 was extended to Lower Peirce via Lorong Chuan Basin. On 22 January 2010, it was extended to Springside. Tjon Clara had been moved to Montfort School in 2007. On 15 November 2010, the service from Montfort School to Lorong Chuan Basin was split off, and was replaced by service 24. On 11 November 2012, Tan Wan Yin had been moved to Montfort School, whereas the service 424 had went from Pasir Ris Secondary School to Serangoon Gardens (452), merged with the route 424 and extended to Tampines Block 123, as well as TPS E-Hub, and Changi Airport. At the same time, Metroline was awarded the contract for route 24 which started on 10 November 2012. It is one of the routes that Tan Wan Yin took to school, and originally it had another route that runs through Hougang, TPE and towards Pasir Ris Secondary School, however the route was deleted on November 2014 as Joseph Ang is no longer in Montfort Secondary School. High capacity buses were used. The rear platform remained open from Monday to Friday between 05:15 and 19:50 when it was staffed by a customer assistant. In 2016, Customer Service Assistants were removed from Route 24. On 9 November 2019, the contract will be awarded again, this time to Abellio Nee Soon, which will still use existing New Bus for Singapore double deckers. Route information *Changi Airport PTB3 *Changi Airport PTB1 *Changi Airport PTB2 *Bedok South Avenue 1 (Eastern Lagoon II) *Upper East Coast Road (Evergreen Garden) *Upper East Coast Road (bef Sennett Road) *Sennett Road (opp CLRH) *Sennett Road (bef Sennett Avenue) *Bedok South Avenue 2 (Blk 10E) *Bedok Green Primary School *TPS E-Hub *New Upper Changi Road (opp Blk 65) *New Upper Changi Road (The Tanamera Condo) *New Upper Changi Road (Tanah Merah MRT Station) *Upper Changi Road East (aft Bedok Road) *Upper Changi Road East (bef Simei Avenue) *Simei Avenue (opp ITE College East) *Simei Avenue (Blk 3012) *Simei Avenue (opp Changi General Hospital) *Tampines Avenue 1 (SAFRA Tampines) *Tampines Avenue 1 (Temasek Polytechnic East Gate) *Tampines Avenue 1 (Temasek Polytechnic) *Tampines Avenue 1 (Temasek Polytechnic West Gate) *Tampines Avenue 1 (Tropica Condo) *Bartley Road (aft Upp Paya Lebar Road) *Bartley Road (Bartley Station Exit A) *Bartley Road (opp Bartley Christian Church) *Serangoon Avenue 1 (Rindu Terrace) *Serangoon Avenue 1 (St Gabriel's Sec Sch) *Serangoon Central (Blk 409) *Serangoon Avenue 2 (opp Serangoon Station) *Serangoon Avenue 2 (Blk 319) *Lorong Chuan (opp Grace Walk) *Lorong Chuan (Chuan Terrace) *Serangoon Garden Way (Serangoon Garden Circus) *Chartwell Drive (opp Penshurst Place) *Chartwell Drive (opp Crowhurst Drive) *Chartwell Drive (bef Cooling Close) *Burghley Drive (aft Chartwell Drive) *Burghley Drive (aft Corfe Place) *Berwick Drive (opp Brockhampton Drive) *Berwick Drive (opp Bloxhome Drive) *Berwick Drive (aft Medway Drive) *Tavistock Avenue (opp Portchester Avenue) *Tavistock Avenue (bef Huddington Avenue) *Hemsley Avenue (Hemsley Avenue) *Kensington Park Road (opp Kingswear Avenue) *Kensington Park Road (opp Portchester Road) *Lorong Chuan (opp Chuan Terrace) *Lorong Chuan (Summer Place) *Serangoon Avenue 2 (Blk 238) *Serangoon Avenue 2 (Serangoon Station) *Upper Serangoon Road (Serangoon Station Exit H) *Serangoon Central (Blk 421) *Serangoon Avenue 1 (Blk 426) *Serangoon Avenue 1 (opp Rindu Terrace) *Bartley Road (Bartley Christian Church) *Bartley Road (Bartley Station Exit B) *Bartley Road (bef Upp Paya Lebar Road) *Tampines Avenue 1 (opp Tropica Condo) *Tampines Avenue 1 (opp Temasek Polytechnic West Gate) *Tampines Avenue 1 (opp Temasek Polytechnic) *Tampines Avenue 1 (opp Temasek Polytechnic East Gate) *Tampines Avenue 1 (opp SAFRA Tampines) *Simei Avenue (Changi General Hospital) *Simei Avenue (opp Blk 3012) *Upper Changi Road East (aft Simei Avenue) *Upper Changi Road East (bef Bedok Road) *New Upper Changi Road (Tanah Merah MRT Station) *New Upper Changi Road (Blk 55) *New Upper Changi Road (Blk 65) *TPS E-Hub *Bedok Green Primary School *Bedok South Avenue 2 (Blk 34) *Sennett Road (aft Sennett Avenue) *Sennett Road (CLRH) *Upper East Coast Road (aft Sennett Road) *Upper East Coast Road (opp Evergreen Avenue) *Bedok South Avenue 1 (Eastern Lagoon II) *Changi Airport PTB3 *Changi Airport PTB1 *Changi Airport PTB2